


‘Til Tonight Do Us Part

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [29]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Kieran gets a chance to spend some much-needed time with Mark and Cristina
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Kudos: 23





	‘Til Tonight Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: light

Cristina and Mark lay on either side of him, their talk shifting from casual updates on Julian and Emma’s travels to a film Cristina recently watched with Dru. Kieran never imagined he would ever feel so… so…

He struggles to find a word for it sometimes. Free isn’t quite right, for he only feels this way in the limited confines of the cottage Adaon gave to him. Happy isn’t quite it either, for there are still moments of sadness when he remembers this is not forever, when the reminders of the world outside, the world he rules, come creeping in.

He supposes the best word for it is light. Here, with Mark and Cristina, he feels impossibly _light_ , as if the weight of the crown and his inability to be with them permanently is lifted from him, the responsibilities of not only his reality but theirs as well fading to nothing more than background noise. He feels light when they’re in his arms, or he in theirs, his soul soaring at the slightest smile or laugh from either of them.

He once thought his love was nothing but a burden both on himself and the one he loved, nothing more than a choice made of convenience and necessity. He didn’t dare to hope that with complete freedom that love would ever choose him back.

He certainly never dared to hope that he would find that sort of love twice over.

“What are you thinking?” Cristina asks. “We lost you for a moment.”

Kieran shifts to see Mark’s eyes also on him, curious but not upset at his momentary lack of mental presence.

“My apologies,” he says, but she’s already shaking her head.

“It’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Cristina says.

Her kindness and compassion never cease to amaze him. He isn’t sure why - for all the bravery she’s shown in his defense as well as her own, he knows she cares for him. Perhaps more than she should. He cannot judge - he certainly cares for her more than he probably ‘should’ as well, especially if asking the opinion of any member of the Seelie or Unseelie courts. He hates that they view her as a weakness, when he’s only ever made him a stronger, better person from the day she stepped into his life.

“I am alright,” he says. “In fact, I am more than alright,” he adds, and Cristina eases back again knowing his words are the truth because they can be nothing else. “I have been under a great strain the last few days. But the moment I walked through the door to the two of you, it felt as if all of that washed away. It is a welcome reprieve to be wanted as just Kieran for a short time, and not as the Unseelie King.”

“I wish we had more time here,” Mark says. “But let us make the most of what we do have.”

Kieran nods, and pulls them close.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
